


Unspeakable

by klotho_borg



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: AU, Lost Voice, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Silent character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time John Childermass lost his voice and Mr Segundus doesn't know what to do with that<br/>////<br/>Однажды Джон Чилдермасс теряет голос и мистер Сегундус совершенно не знает, что с этим делать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspeakable

**Author's Note:**

> Written to my linda .doc) <3

Лето 18… года в Англии выдалось на удивление жарким. Об этом сообщалось на первых полосах газет, это было предметом разговоров всех, кто рискнул выйти из прохлады домашних стен и прогуляться до соседей. Обычно эти несчастные обсуждали погоду так отчаянно, будто от их сетований и порицаний солнце тут же устыдится, уйдет за тучи и не будет показываться вплоть до сентября. В праздных разговорах и духоте рождались самые необычные причины такой аномальной жары и все они сходились к одному: во всем виноваты, конечно, волшебники, коих с момента возвращения английской магии стало как собак нерезаных, да и сама магия тоже хороша. Вопреки гневным разговорам и кривотолкам, к вышеупомянутым волшебникам с обвинениями и просьбами поправить погоду никто не обращался. Потому что каждый человек в Англии, вплоть до совсем уж несмышленых детей знал, что маги сейчас очень заняты. Во-первых, с каждым днем их становилось все больше, причем по самым нелепым причинам: кто-то прочитал по неосторожности слова, проступившие на камнях у изгороди в саду и случайно превратил кузину в шкаф, кто-то на уроке латыни внезапно заговорил на неизвестном языке и вызвал очень недовольного эльфа, а кто-то вдруг обнаружил в себе силы проклянуть языкастую соседку. Люди только открывшие для себя мир магии, безусловно, были страшно заняты. А во-вторых, те волшебники, которые считались уважаемыми мужами в мире магии еще до появления в мистера Норрелла, пытались разобраться со всеми этими неожиданными чудесами, но у них ничего не получалось. Все книги по магии, которые могли бы хоть как-то помочь ситуации странным образом исчезли. Остались лишь бесполезные книги о магии и абсолютно растерянные чародеи. 

Конечно, сетующие на погоду люди, отвлекись они хоть на минуту от повседневных дел и жалоб соседям, могли написать в Старкросс - первую в Англии официальную школу магии. Ее основатели мистер Хонифут и мистер Сегундус всегда внимательно относились к корреспонденции и детально отвечали на все вопросы, касающиеся магических явлений. К слову сказать, именно к их советам обычно прибегали все, кто случайно или намеренно произнес заклинание и разнес при этом пол-дома (печальный случай в Глостершире) - чаще всего после этого в школе появлялись новые ученики. Однако же погода и несправедливые обвинения в сторону магов так и остались на уровне светской беседы. Простые люди, а особенно северяне, даже не думали обвинять в жаре чародеев - они-то уж точно знали, что вмешательство магии в погодные условия обычно не ограничивается такими банальностями.

Однако если все-таки предположить, что кто-то из них вдруг отважился бы отправить в Старкросс гневное письмо, то, к превеликому сожалению, в данный период времени оно скорее всего было бы проигнорировано. Все дело было в том, что мистер Хонифут был приглашен на свадьбу к дальней родственнице в Линконшир и в данный момент попросту отсутствовал в школе. Что до мистера Сегундуса - у него сейчас были занятия поинтереснее.

Мистер Сегундус влетел в дом, бросил шляпу в руки слуге и резко спросил:

\- Где он?

Не дождавшись ответа, он тут же проследовал по лестнице на второй этаж так поспешно, что несчастный слуга едва за ним успевал. Обычно такая грубость и поспешность не была свойственна мистеру Сегундусу и его мягкому сдержанному характеру, и со слугами он всегда обращался вежливо и почтительно, но сейчас случай был исключительный. 

Дело было в том, что они с мистером Чилдермассом договорились о срочной и безотлагательной встрече, на которой тот хотел обсудить некие важные для английской магии вопросы, но… Состояться эта встреча должна была два месяца назад. Джон Чилдермасс на нее так и не явился. 

Мистер Сегундус забеспокоился в тот же момент - каким бы не был Чилдермасс, а слово свое он держал и обычно предупреждал о внезапной смене планов. Тем более, он сам настаивал на встрече и всячески подчеркивал ее важность в письме. Сегундус тогда, хорошо помнивший появление эльфа и прочих неприятностей, вообразил себе сразу все ужасные события, которые могли случиться. Он попытался найти чародея в тот же вечер, но ничего не вышло.

Сегундус был уверен в том, что в этот раз заклинание сработало как надо - он наконец-то смог правильно повторить все действия, которым учил его Стрендж в письмах, не иначе, от испуга, - но Чилдермасса он так и не увидел. Вода в серебряном блюде шла рябью, показывая какие-то пейзажи или окрестности Стакросса, или же покрывалась тонкой коркой льда. Мистер Сегундус видел этому два объяснения: или Чилдермасс сам не желал быть найденным, или же он пошел на встречу тропами эльфов и заблудился по дороге. Сложно было сказать, что из этого пугало больше.

Поиски Чилдермасса обычными способами тоже не увенчались успехом - никто не знал где он, или где предположительно может быть. Вот тут забеспокоился даже мистер Хонифут - если о пропавшем нет даже слухов или ужасных историй, то дело действительно плохо. 

Других магических ритуалов для поисков человека мистер Сегундус не знал, разве что, помнил из сказок о том, что с такой неприятностью всегда можно обратиться к какому-нибудь специальному святому и был уже почти согласен на такую крайнюю меру. Но спустя ровно два месяца после своего загадочного исчезновения Джон Чилдермасс появился в Старкроссе и, конечно же, засел в библиотеке. Мистер Сегундус раздраженно подумал, что быть может, сразу стоило искать его там или вызывать, как злого духа?

Итак, Сегундус влетел в библиотеку, пребывая в самом раздраженном настроении. Он нашел Чилдермасса взглядом сразу же - тот сидел за своим любимым столом, у окна, и задумчиво читал книгу. Абсолютно безмятежная картина, как будто и не выходил никуда. 

\- Добрый день, мистер Чилдермасс. Чрезвычайно рад вас видеть, жаль только, что вы не уведомили меня о своем визите, - желчно сказал Сегундус.

Чилдермасс оторвался от книги и смерил его пристальным взглядом, а затем улыбнулся уголком губ. И все. Ни единого слова приветствия, ни извинений с объяснениями.

\- Быть может, вы объясните мне что здесь происходит? Куда вы исчезли два месяца назад? Если вам была не нужна эта встреча, то почему вы не сказали? Я не мог найти вас даже с помощью магии. И почему вы молчите?

Пока мистер Сегундус говорил, Чилдермасс продолжал смотреть на него спокойным изучающим взглядом, словно что-то оценивая и прикидывая в голове. На словах про магию его брови чуть дрогнули, но это были все эмоции, которые он себе позволил.

\- Он не говорит, сэр, - из-за плеча мистера Сегундуса появился запыхавшийся слуга.

Сегундус удивленно обернулся.

\- Что вы хотите сказать?

\- Как есть не говорит. Когда пришел, то с нами общался знаками, и палец к губам прижал, вот так. 

Мистер Сегундус медленно повернулся обратно к Чилдермассу, мысленно перебирая все свои страхи за последние два месяца. Чародеи не исчезают просто так - что-то с ним за время отсутствия все-таки случилось. Что, если он действительно пошел тропами эльфов и там с ним произошло… нечто? Что, если в Старкросс сейчас вернулся другой человек, или даже не совсем человек?

\- Роберт, будь добр, принеси нам чаю, - сказал мистер Сегундус, игнорируя сухость во рту. Он тщательно закрыл за слугой дверь, стараясь при этом не поворачиваться к Чилдермассу спиной.

Тот лишь иронично фыркнул и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. Вероятно, создавшаяся ситуация весьма его забавляла. Сегундуса этот привычный жест немного успокоил. Чилдермассом было бы трудно притворяться - слишком уж нетривиальная личность.

Мистер Сегундус прикрыл глаза на пару секунд, настраиваясь, а затем взглянул на Чилдермасса другим зрением. Сам Сегундус понятия не имел, как это у него получалось и что он вообще делал - обратиться к книгам за разъяснениями он, к сожалению, не мог, а знакомые чародеи никогда не слышали о таком колдовстве и лишь разводили руками. Мистер Сегундус мог видеть магию - сперва случайно, как через приоткрытую сквозняком дверь, а затем научился намеренно смотреть так, чтобы видеть. Но в этот раз его ждала неудача, как и ранее с серебряным блюдом.

Чилдермасс был абсолютно чист. Над ним не клубились разноцветные пары, его глаза не сменили цвет, и на губах не было розы - ох, розы мистер Сегундус боялся больше всего. Но отсутствие всякой магии сперва обрадовало, потом ввело в замешательство, а затем снова вернуло страх.

\- Мистер Чилдермасс, - в этот раз Сегундус говорил мягко и осторожно, - что случилось? С вами ведь что-то произошло, ведь так? Расскажите, быть может, я могу помочь? Вы ведь не пришли бы, если бы могли справиться с этим сами.

Чилдермасс выразительно хмыкнул и тряхнул головой, иронично глядя на Сегундуса из-под упавших волос. Его взгляд говорил красноречивее слов, мол, да уж, если бы мне нужна была помощь, то нашел бы себе ассистентов куда расторопнее и сообразительнее. 

\- Ах, верно, вы не можете говорить, простите! - мистер Сегундус едва не хлопнул себя по лбу за недогадливость. Он подошел к секретеру в углу комнаты, достал бумагу и перо с чернильницей, и молча принес все это Чилдермассу. Тот благодарно кивнул и тут же принялся писать. Сегундус, не зная куда деть себя, присел рядом.

“Простите за причиненное беспокойство”, - писал Чилдермасс, - “Обстоятельства оказались сильнее меня”.

\- Конечно, я понимаю, что дело не в вас, - перебил Сегундус - уж насколько можно было перебить упорно молчащего человека. - Что с вами произошло?

Чилдермасс коротко улыбнулся и продолжил писать.

“Я вынужден попросить у вас помощи”.

\- Я так и думал. 

“Я хотел бы остаться здесь, в Старкроссе, пока не завершатся…” - рука на мгновение застыла над бумагой, - “некоторые дела, начатые мною”.

\- Конечно, вы можете здесь остаться. Зачем вы спрашиваете? - изумился Сегундус.

“Благодарю вас”, - Чилдермасс написал это и демонстративно отложил перо. Мистер Сегундус несколько раз моргнул в замешательстве, а затем понял. Ему только что ясно показали, что большего он не получит - ни ответов на вопросы, ни причин подобного поведения. Это был отличный момент для того, чтобы рассердиться окончательно и выставить наглеца вон, но Сегундус вдруг ощутил странное спокойствие. 

Чилдермасс продолжал цепко смотреть на него, как будто ждал чего-то определенного, словно они играли в мудреную игру с запутанными ходами. Не шахматы, нет - карты, так любимые чародеем. Он просто сделал Сегундусу расклад, предоставив толкование на его усмотрение и терпеливо ждал следующего хода.

Мистер Сегундус положил локти на стол, переплел пальцы и устроил на них подбородок - так ему лучше думалось.

\- Вы не можете говорить, - медленно начал он. - Я не увидел никакого воздействия магии на вас - ни проклятия, ни ваших собственных чар, - ничего. Но вы все равно не можете говорить, и это важно. Вы также не можете мне сказать причину вашего молчания - стойте, не пишите! Сделайте безразличное лицо, если я прав.

Вместо этого Чилдермасс фыркнул и широко ухмыльнулся, пытаясь скрыть свое веселье ладонью.

\- Вероятно, это действительно смешно, сэр, - отмахнулся Сегундус, - Но вы можете рассчитывать на любую мою помощь в ваших делах.

Отказываться от своих слов он не стал бы, да и не видел в разрешении на пребывание в Старкроссе никакого смысла - это и так было место, куда мог прийти любой маг и попросить помощи, защиты или интересного собеседника. И Чилдермассу было об этом известно, но… Судя по его склоненной голове и пристальному взгляду, суть происходящего была в чем-то ином, до чего еще только предстояло додуматься.

Чернила на бумаге уже высохли, и мистер Сегундус вдруг со странным весельем подумал, что Чилдермассу теперь везде придется ходить с письменными принадлежностями. Как тогда, с контрактом.

***

В начале осени в Бедфордшире случилось странное происшествие: из маленькой деревушки затерянной среди холмов вдруг исчезли все люди. Из-за курьезного совпадения, в котором были замешаны погодные условия, затрудненность сообщения между деревнями и лень отдельных личностей, об этом узнали только через две недели. Слухи о причастности магии появились сразу же. Несмотря на это несколько отважных добровольцев согласились осмотреть деревню и вернулись с неутешительными новостями. Люди пропали - они совершенно точно не могли уехать куда либо (не все же семьи, включая малолетних детей и глубоких стариков). Все вещи были на своих местах, как будто их только что отложили и хозяева вот-вот вернутся. Животных тоже не было - ни одной захудалой кошки или даже ящерицы. 

Едва появились хоть какие-то новости, глава прихода - пастор Дженкинс, тут же выдвинулся в Старкросс. Всю эту историю он поведал мистеру Сегундусу чрезвычайно сухим и почти скучающим тоном. Пастор был не склонен к лишней панике и преувеличениям, и выглядел абсолютно спокойным и даже хладнокровным человеком. Сегундус поверил ему сразу, но будь он проклят, если понимал, как ему помочь.

\- В деревне не происходило ничего странного? - поинтересовался Сегундус, с трудом разлепив губы, когда молчание стало совсем неприличным. - Я имею в виду, до самого происшествия? Возможно, какие-то слухи или разговоры о чем-то необычном?

Мистер Дженкинс нахмурил и без того морщинистый лоб.

\- Не уверен, что это именно то… Но в прошлом месяце через деревню проезжал один колдун. Весь в черном, на вороном коне - произвел неизгладимое впечатление на всех жителей. 

Мистер Сегундус нервно прижал пальцы ко рту, надеясь, что этот жест не выдаст его мысли, мечущиеся между двумя возможными и невозможными одновременно вариантами.

\- Сестра золовки кузнеца, которая живет в соседней деревни называла имя - Джон Чилдермасс. Вы знаете такого чародея? - с легким интересом спросил пастор. По его лицу было заметно, что он не слишком доволен популярностью волшебников и восторгами по этому поводу.

\- Да, я знаю его. Но дело в том, что в указанное вами время… Джон Чилдермасс никак не мог проезжать через деревню в Бедфордшире. Он находился в другом месте.

\- Здесь?

\- Нет, но он… Отъезжал по делам, он был на севере… - мистер Сегундус совершенно не умел врать, и не был уверен был ли Чилдермасс вообще на христианской земле в те два месяца. 

\- Волшебники могут перемещаться куда быстрее обычных людей. 

Верно, уже всем было известно о похождениях Джонатана Стренджа сквозь зеркала. Но мистер Сегундус развеял все сомнения собеседника удивленно воскликнув:

\- С лошадью?!

Пастор иронично пожал плечами, мол, вы волшебник - вам виднее.

\- В любом случае, я приехал к вам за советом, мистер Сегундус. Есть у вас какое-нибудь заклинание, чтобы помочь отыскать пропавших жителей?

\- Да-да, конечно, - Сегундус нервно постучал пальцами по столу. Отчего-то ему казалось, что использовать серебряное блюдо сейчас будет мало того, что бесполезно, так еще и неуместно. - Давайте сделаем вот что: с вами в Бедфордшир отправится мой добрый друг и отличный волшебник мистер Хонифут. Он посмотрит на деревню, и потом сам решит, что делать. Дело в том, что есть вероятность, что ваших прихожан могли увести в страну эльфов. С этим может справиться только настоящий чародей, а не советы на растоянии.

Пастор, проявив поразительное хладнокровие на словах об эльфах, кивнул. Они обсудили дорогу и расходы, а потом мистер Дженкинс откланялся, пообещав вернуться завтра утром. Сегундусу нужно было идти искать мистера Хонифута и уговаривать его ехать на другой конец страны, но вместо этого он откинулся на спинку кресла, чувствуя себя абсолютно разбитым. А еще очень завравшимся идиотом.

\- Я знаю, что вы здесь. Я вас вижу.

Джон Чилдермасс отделился от тени на стене и вышел в скудный круг света, который давали дешевые свечи (все более-менее приличные были розданы ученикам). В этот момент мистер Сегундус был даже благодарен ему за молчание. Если бы еще можно было не задавать вопросы…

\- Вы были в той деревне?

Чилдермасс мотнул головой.

\- Почему же жители говорят, что видели вас?

Недоуменный жест плечами.

Сегундус глубоко вдохнул и подвинул в сторону своего молчаливого собеседника исписанные наполовину листы. Это были старые черновики расшифровки Книги Короля, которые теперь не годились ни на что, кроме растопки камина, но все еще зачем-то лежали на столе. Чилдермасс присел в то же кресло, из которого только что встал пастор и принялся быстро писать. 

“Я знаю что с деревней. Все жители невредимы и в безопасности - они появятся еще спустя пять дней, если я правильно посчитал по Луне”, - прочитал Сегундус. 

\- Что это значит?

Чилдермасс закатил глаза и вернулся к бумагам.

“Деревня находится в довольно интересном месте”, - почерк у него был мелким и летящим, совершенно не похожим на тот, который он использовал для официальных бумаг и писем. - “Раз в несколько лет случается всплеск магии, если упрощать до примитивного уровня - происходит сдвиг нескольких магических слоев и случается что-то вроде лунного затмения. Люди, привязанные к этому месту, исчезают ровно на один месяц и появляются, совершенно не помня о своем путешествии”.

Мистер Сегундус почувствовал, как сердце тяжело бьется у него в груди. Даже описание магии такого рода завораживало.  
\- Как? - тихо спросил он.

Чилдермасс коротко улыбнулся, заметив его реакцию.

“Для них проходит едва ли одна секунда. Для всего остального мира - месяц. Я, к сожалению, не могу объяснить принцип - сам с трудом его понимаю. Найти бы ту книгу, где я его видел…”

\- То есть, вы читали об этом в книге? И правда никогда не были в деревне?

“Видел ее в “Загадочных и магических местах старой Британии””

\- Я помню эту книгу. Вы у меня бессовестно ее увели!

Ухмылка Чилдермасса в неверном свете свечей придавала ему еще большего сходства с пиратом.

\- Что ж, в любом случае, будет полезно если мистер Хонифут съездит и развеется немного. Нужно только предупредить его, чтобы придумал историю исчезновения целой деревни немного правдоподобнее. Извините, но в последнее время волшебников обвиняют черт знает в чем, судя по пастору - так ему вообще не внушает доверия наше общество.

“Валите все на эльфов”, - небрежно черкнул Чилдермасс.

Сегундус задумчиво покачал головой.

\- Эльфов почти никто не видел, их вполне могут объявить обычной глупой выдумкой волшебников, как и само возрождение английской магии. Я где-то уже читал подобную статью…

Чилдермасс возмущенно приподнял брови и наморщил нос, а затем сделал неуловимый знак рукой. Свечи полыхнули так, что на мгновение в комнате вдруг стало светло, словно днем. Когда вспышка закончилась, мистер Сегундус заметил, что пламя изменило цвет и стало куда ярче, чем прежде, а грошовый воск застыл и перестал капать. Любопытная магия и очень полезная в хозяйстве, но этот жест чародея был очевидным: как можно было отрицать и не замечать это? Магию, разлитую в воздухе, прячущуюся в деревьях и камнях, в умах жителей Англии. Нужно было быть очень рассеянным, очень недалеким, или... очень злым.

Мистер Сегундус поежился и задумчиво посмотрел на Чилдермасса. 

\- Как вы думаете, кто был тот человек, который выдавал себя за вас? Эльф?

Тот лишь пожал плечами, глядя в темноту и думая о чем-то своем. Похоже, клевета совершенно его не заботила. Впрочем, Сегундусу тоже была сейчас куда интереснее механика не произнесенного вслух заклинания, а все остальное могло подождать.

***

К началу зимы все более-менее уважаемые волшебники страны, куда входили приемущественно главы вновь открывшихся магических обществ, собрались в Манчестере с целью обсудить идею возрождения суда Пяти Драконов. По всей стране продолжали происходить диковинные случаи, некоторые из них приводили к трагическим последствиям и это уже становилось слишком трудно игнорировать. 

Суд Пяти Драконов был ославлен в легендах, его же как-то предлагал возродить мистер Норрелл, и поэтому волшебники надеялись на благосклонные отзывы от властей. Конечно же, нашлись и противники, считавшие что по-прежнему на английской земле магические деяния не может судить никто кроме Короля-Ворона. Мистер Сегундус смотрел на разгоревшийся спор, благоразумно не вступая в него, ожидая момента когда можно будет незаметно ускользнуть, столкнувшись на лестнице и раскланявшись с некоторыми настолько же мудрыми чародеями. Сам он привычно разрывался между двумя вариантами и, скорее всего, дойди сегодня дело до голосования, был бы в самой малочисленной и всеми ненавидимой группе “воздержавшиеся”. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось спокойно подумать над создавшейся ситуацией по дороге домой, а позже детально за ужином.

Подумать было о чем. Чилдермасс остался в Старкроссе решив, что появляться в обществе пока не следует. Истории о загадочном черном страннике разлетелись по всей стране. О нем говорили везде - от будуаров Лондона до кухонь в глубоких деревушках, - так же, как раньше о летней жаре. Отделить слухи от правды было практически невозможно. Имя Чилдермасса всплывало в связи с этими рассказами то тут, то там, и мистер Сегундус был готов поклясться, что такую популярность ему обеспечил отнюдь не пастор из Бедфордшира.

Джон Чилдермасс был отменным чародеем и при этом достаточно сообразительным, чтобы скрываться от дешевой славы, появляясь лишь там, где он действительно нужен. И, как у всякого уважающего себя хорошего чародея, у него были недоброжелатели. В нынешние времена все более растущей настороженности в сторону магов их количество увеличивалось, но самыми активными оставалась старая гвардия. Йоркское общество волшебников так и не простило ни контракт и последовавший за ним позор, ни не менее унизительное воссоединение. Из-за отсутствия мистера Норрелла все претензии закономерно обрушились на его бывшего слугу. Его обвинили едва ли не в воровстве английской магии (которое заключалось в таинственном исчезновении книг), а так же потворству шарлатанам и мошенникам (в лице Винкулюса). Тогда случился страшный скандал, который едва не перешел в безобразную драку, совершенно недостойную таких почтенных джентльменов.

Сейчас мистер Сегундус вспоминал все это со странным чувством тоски. Тогда он впервые увидел Джона Чилдермасса в ярости: тот не кричал, а говорил еще тише и медленнее, чем обычно, но магия смертоносной силы вилась вокруг него туго стянутыми жгутами, до которых почти можно было дотронуться. Сегундус смотрел, как завороженный и не понимал, почему никто не видит, и не осознает, что от стихийной разрушительной силы их всех сейчас отделяет только рассудительность чародея, позволяя себе проявляться только в негромком чуть срывающемся голосе. Теперь бы он отдал многое чтобы вновь услышать хотя бы слово. 

Чилдермасс продолжал молчать, и все понемногу привыкли к этому. Со слугами он спокойно общался жестами, с немногими учениками Старкросса улыбками и перемигиваниями, изредка письменно отвечая на вопросы, вежливо кивал мистеру Хонифуту, а вот с Сегундусом… Когда в комнате оставались только они вдвоем, снова возвращалось чувство, что происходит какая-то странная игра.

Чилдермасс молчал и смотрел - расклад, снова загадочные невидимые карты, которые никак нельзя прочитать без подсказок. Сегундус не выдерживал и начинал говорить, что практически напоминало монолог с самим собой: о создавшейся ситуации, о наблюдениях и и мыслях по поводу других волшебников, а так же этих глупых слухов. Закончив рассуждения он поворачивался, чтобы пытливо взглянуть в лицо безмолвного, но все же присутствующего в комнате собеседника, и не видел ничего. Никаких эмоций, разве что вежливая полуулыбка призванная изображать заинтересованность. Снова мимо.

Чилдермасс воспринимал новости о собственных несуществующих похождениях с пугающим спокойствием, в какой-то момент даже перестав отрицать их. Мистер Сегундус с унынием понимал, что тому было попросту неинтересно, тесно в Старкроссе и наверняка ужасно скучно в его компании. Но что-то не давало ему снова исчезнуть не объясняя причин.

На первом собрании о возрождении суда Пяти Драконов так ничего и не решили, что и следовало ожидать. Волшебники разругались вдрызг, манчестерское общество в очередной раз обругало йоркское, а те в ответ затаили обиду и наверняка уже раздумывали о реванше. По пути домой Сегундус вяло размышлял о том, каким же будет следующее собрание, дата которого уже была назначена, но мысли его то и дело уходили в сторону. Глава Йоркского общества довольно долго и навязчиво расспрашивал Сегундуса насчет мистера Чилдермасса - ни для кого не секрет, что тот осел в Старкроссе, - но так ничего и не добился. Так же несколько раз как будто бы невзначай заводили разговор о “черном волшебнике”, связанным с магическими несчастьями и внимательно смотрели на реакцию. Находиться в такой атмосфере было и без того не очень уютно, а тут еще и разговоры о необходимости суда над чародеями… 

Мистер Сегундус вдруг замер на месте, чтобы даже лишним движением не спугнуть пришедшую ему в голову мысль. Что, если все это: исчезновение и неожиданное возвращение Чилдермасса, слухи, подозрения от уважаемых волшебников и джентльменов, а так же разговоры о суде Пяти Драконов, - звенья одной цепи? Чилдермасс во что-то ввязался, вследствие чего потерял голос и по какой-то причине не может другим способом поведать об этом. В это же время появляется некий черный чародей и в общую мешанину жутких слухов подмешивается еще и имя Джона Чилдермасса. В рядах тех, кто подогревает ситуацию находятся люди, которые подают идею о суде над волшебниками, и все это происходит чтобы… что? 

Такие мысли были в меру нелогичными и даже безумными, но мистеру Сегундусу, как бывшему управляющему сумасшедшего дома было не впервой. К тому же, он полгода слушал истории леди Поул и даже нашел в них смысл. Если он смог разобраться с заговором, основанным на эльфийской магии, то распознать человеческий было куда проще. 

Когда он вернулся в Старкросс, он точно знал о чем спросить Джона Чилдермасса.

\- Они хотят вас подставить, - сказал Сегундус входя в библиотеку и возмутительно нарушая покой единственного посетителя. 

Чилдермасс поднял голову от бумаг - кажется, он снова сидел над переводом Книги Короля, - и недоуменно прищурился. Мистер Сегундус тут же выложил свои путаные размышления, перескакивая с пятого на десятое, ощущая всю шаткость его аргументов заранее. Он ждал кривой улыбки, недовольного выражения лица или другого жеста насмешки, но Чилдермасс слушал его очень чутко и внимательно, и даже потянулся к перу, чтобы что-то написать в ответ.

Сегундус, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему вдохновению, шагнул к столу и накрыл руку Чилдермасса своей, не давая ему сделать запись. 

\- Это все связано с вашим исчезновением, я уверен, - с жаром, которого он сам от себя не ожидал, сказал Сегундус. - Расскажите где вы были, что произошло. Что-то надвигается. Я уверен, вы знаете о чем я говорю.

Чилдермасс пристально смотрел на него снизу вверх и молчал, не делая попыток освободиться. Выражение его лица невозможно было прочитать - то ли изумленное, то ли наоборот отстраненное. Рука под его ладонью была неожиданно теплой, даже горячей, и этот жар вдруг парадоксально остудил всю решительность.

\- Простите, - пробормотал он, убирая руку. - Я не должен на вас так давить и вообще вмешиваться в ваши дела таким возмутительным образом. Простите мою бестактность, сам не знаю о чем я думал. Просто все происходящее довольно странно - насколько ситуация вообще может быть странной для страны с возрожденной магией, - и беспокоит меня. Я понимаю, что кажусь вам назойливым…

Тут Чилдермасс решительно встал из-за стола и взял Сегундуса за руку сам. Взгляд его при этом был ужасно неодобрительным, но на этот раз понять, что он хочет сказать было совсем просто. Прикосновение было твердым и крепким, но в то же время успокаивающим. Мистер Сегундус смутился своей вспышки еще больше.

\- Вы слишком добры, - слова вежливости прозвучали как-то чересчур блекло. - Я верю вам, хоть это и не так уж заметно по моим словам. Простите еще раз.

Чилдермасс раздраженно фыркнул, отпустил его руку и быстро повернулся к столу в поисках бумаги. 

“Вы не должны извиняться”, - прямо поверх недавних расчетов и свежего перевода.

\- Все же…

“Прекратите”.

\- Ладно.

Чилдермасс задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и продолжил писать. 

“Никто кроме вас так не печется об этой ситуации, это вы слишком добры и забиваете голову ненужными мыслями. Что до ваших размышлений о суде… Я считаю, его появление вполне обоснованной мерой. Вспомните Элизабет Будворк”.

Мистер Сегундус не смог удержаться от горестного вздоха. Пожалуй, Чилдермасс был прав - именно с дела Элизабет начались разговоры о необходимости хоть какого-то контроля над магией. Несчастная девушка произнесла заклинание, купленное у какого-то уличного шарлатана и трагически погибла. Эта история наделала много шума - дама была вхожа в высший свет, а так же являлась дочерью и невестой не последних людей в правительстве.

Да, суд или какой-то другой орган магического правопорядка был необходим. Но что-то заставляла сомневаться в справедливости его будущих решений.

Мистер Сегундус через силу улыбнулся.

\- А вы, до сих пор норреллит, мой друг, как я посмотрю, - сказал он с показной веселостью.

Чилдермасс иронично изогнул брови. 

\- И слышали бы вы, что говорили противники суда на собрании!..

***

После того вечера мистер Сегундус уверился в мысли, что общая картина не настолько плоха, как он сам себе нарисовал в голове, и у них по крайней мере есть время. Чилдермасс объяснил, что скорее всего разговоры о магическом суде продлятся всю зиму, и ничего так толком и не решится, пока что-нибудь снова не подстегнет степенных английских магов. С этим нельзя было не согласиться - за все триста лет общества волшебников не сделали практически ничего полезного и существенного, и при таком раскладе встряска с закрытием была для них даже полезной.

Итак, Чилдермасс утверждал, что до начала весны ничего необычного не случится, и оказался прав. Только вот началось все с его очередного исчезновения.

Новость застала мистера Сегундуса уже на закате дня, когда обеспокоенный слуга зашел и нервно сообщил, что мистера Чилдермасса никто не видел весь день. Его лошадь оставалась в стойле расседланная, вещи в комнате лежали на своих местах, и, конечно же, он никого не предупреждал о долгой прогулке.

Сегундус тут же попытался себя успокоить мыслью, что Чилдермасс вообще никогда никого не предупреждал о собственных действиях. Он находился в Старкроссе столько месяцев, но всегда при этом держался как-то отдельно. Несмотря на то, что такое поведение могло быть объяснено либо складом характера, либо банальной вежливостью и нежеланием вмешиваться в привычный распорядок школы, мистеру Сегундусу почему-то казалось, что все дело в магии. Вот и сейчас на вопрос куда мог пойти мистер Чилдермасс, он в первую очередь подумал о дорогах Короля.

Нет, сказать по совести, мистеру Сегундусу было из-за чего беспокоиться. Он все еще не знал, где побывал Чилдермасс, когда бесследно пропал в первый раз - наоборот, он видел, что ничем хорошим это не закончилось. Дороги Короля были для него неизведанной территорией, он считал себя банально не готовым для такого путешествия хотя бы по уровню знаний. Джонатан Стрендж в письмах отзывался о зазеркальных дорогах с восторгом, но Сегундусу так же довелось общаться с миссис Стрендж, и он хорошо помнил, как она позволила себе расплакаться при нем. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы составить свое мнение.

Сегундус отослал слугу и пообещал, что со всем разберется. Он нервно прошел мимо стола, выглянул в окно, словно Чилдермасс мог просто стоять во дворе школы, а затем просто закрыл глаза. Нужно было сосредоточиться и не дать страху за чужую жизнь и судьбу взять над ним верх. 

Если бы он был Чилдермассом, куда бы он мог пойти кроме библиотеки? Да куда-угодно. Сегундус открыл глаза. Этот способ совершенно не годился.

Вдруг его осенило некая мысль и он вернулся к столу и достал все письма Джонатана Стренджа, которые на всякий случай всегда держал под рукой. В одном из писем мистер Стрендж рассказывал о своем первом путешествии через зеркала и упоминал также заклинание, при помощи которого он нашел Дролайта. Заклинание поиска пути - мистер Сегундус когда-то выучил его наизусть, поэтому сейчас просто сверился с записями. 

Он понятия не имел, сработает ли это, но почему-то был уверен, что следует сменить тактику. В прошлый раз серебряное блюдо не помогло, да и снова увидеть как воду в нем сковывает льдом, было бы очень неприятно.

Сегундус произнес заклинание и сосредоточился на образе Чилдермасса, а так же на мыслях о том, как он хочет его найти. Несколько минут совершенно ничего не происходило, и он уже хотел разочарованно положить письма обратно и идти собирать немногочисленных слуг. Но потом он вдруг увидел.

У выхода из комнаты в воздухе висела зеленая полоса, похожая на случайный солнечный луч, только ярко-изумрудного цвета. Мистер Сегундус изумленно моргнул - полоса никуда не исчезла. Он приблизился к ней и попытался поймать рукой, но пальцы свободно прошли сквозь магию. Пожалуй, сравнение с лучом было действительно уместнее всего. 

Сегундус не смог сдержать восхищенной улыбки - Джонатан Стрендж описывал эффект от заклинания совсем не так, его просто вело по незнакомым дорогам какой-то непреодолимой силой. Здесь же все было так просто и понятно: дорога, найденный пусть как он есть. Луч нетерпеливо мигнул и мистер Сегундус заторопился - он оставил бумаги, взял пальто и шляпу, и бросился в сторону, куда указывало свечение. Проходя по дому он заметил, что никто кроме него не видит ничего необычного. Впрочем, на первом этаже на него покосились несколько учеников, вероятно почувствовав присутствие магии.

Луч вывел мистера Сегундуса из дома, провел через сад и продолжал указывать дорогу куда-то в ближайший небольшой лес. По счастью, в этих местах не проходили тропы эльфов, и это немного приободрило волшебника.

Когда радость от удачно использованного заклинания прошла, к Сегундусу вновь вернулось беспокойство. Вдруг Чилдермассу плохо или он попал в беду? Что делать тогда, если мудрый чародей, отправившийся на его поиски, не взял с собой ничего кроме пальто? Что если заклинание не сработает? И как ему вообще звать Чилдермасса - тот же не сможет ответить? Почему-то именно эта мысль напугала больше всего.

Однако звать никого не пришлось, немного поплутав среди деревьев зеленый луч вывел Сегундуса на небольшую поляну, на краю которой, прижавшись лбом к дереву стоял Джон Чилдермасс. Мистер Сегундус остановился, как вкопанный, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. То ли из-за страха, то ли из-за чужой магии, разлитой в воздухе оно не желало успокаиваться. Луч мигнул в последний раз и пропал. Зато ощущение творящейся здесь и сейчас магии усилилось.

На ватных ногах Сегундус медленно подошел к Чилдермассу и тронул его за плечо. Тот открыл глаза и повернул голову, улыбнувшись странной, полубезумной улыбкой. Воздух был наполнен магией, и он тоже это чувствовал. Это опьяняло.

Чилдермасс коснулся дерева, перед которым стоял, ладонью, коротко и ласково, будто погладил, а потом взглянул на Сегундуса и мотнул головой, мол, подойди ближе. Сегундус все еще не понимал, что ему было нужно, но сделал шаг, как в тумане. 

Чилдермасс крепко взял его за запястье и почти насильно притянул к себе, а затем коснулся его лба своим, как до этого касался дерева. На долгое мгновение мистер Сегундус оглох и ослеп - он был темнотой, пробуждающейся ото сна землей, пробивающейся травой и соками деревьев. Откуда-то изнутри пришли слова, которые хотели быть сказанными. Он никогда не слышал этих слов и не понимал их значения, но он произнес их, потому что кто-то - нет, он сам, - желал этого. 

В тот же момент все ушло. Сегундус вновь ощутил себя мятущимся, беспокойным, уставшим - человеком. Неожиданно подул пронзительный ветер, прошило ознобом. Среди всех ощущений самым диким оказалось тепло чужой руки - Чилдермасс все так же крепко держал его за запястье не давая покачнуться и упасть. Нужно было открыть глаза.

На первый взгляд в лесу ничего не изменилось, но спустя пару мгновений мистер Сегундус заметил - деревья как-то странно колыхались. Все в одну сторону. На юго-запад, что ли? 

\- Что происходит? - слова машинально слетели с губ, утонув в шуме ветра.

Но Чилдермасс услышал. Он отпустил наконец руку Сегундуса и немного поклонился.

\- Они приветствуют кого-то? Деревья?

Чилдермасс выразительно обвел пространство вокруг себя.

\- А. Природа. Кого?

Неопределенный жест левой рукой.

\- Магию? Но как?..

Чилдермасс улыбнулся - светло и беззаботно. Он был похож сейчас даже не на колдуна древности, как обычно, а на духа магии, которых обычно изображают на старых гравюрах с уклоном в романтизм. Высокий, со встрепанными волосами, пронизанный светом и магией, не человек, а идея. Мистер Сегундус восхитился на мгновение, а потом его накрыло удушливым раздражением и усталостью. Он отвел глаза и сделал шаг в сторону.

\- Вы просто… Просто…

Не нужно было смотреть на Чилдермасса, чтобы понять, что сейчас он недоуменно хмурил темные брови. За последнее время Сегундус так часто вглядываться в это лицо, что выучил почти все выражения и мог даже предсказывать их.

\- Как обычно. Снова делаете это, - пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы встретить непонимающий взгляд. - Вы приходите, навязываете свои правила и ждете, что все подчинятся! Угадают что нужно делать и сделают так, как хочется вам. Я думал, что это только мистер Норрелл отдавал вам приказы, а вы совсем другой. Но я ошибался.

Чилдермасс нахмурился и сделал шаг, намереваясь объясниться - хотя как? Мистер Сегундус остановил его коротким жестом.

\- Не надо. Забудем этот эпизод. Я просто не хочу с вами больше разговаривать. Извините.

С этими словами он повернулся и пошел в сторону, где предположительно был Старкросс. За его спиной шумела еще не проклюнувшаяся до конца листва и порывистый ветер.

***

Свое слово Сегундус сдержал - поначалу из-за злости и раздражения, а потом просто из чистого упрямства. Не говорить с Чилдермассом оказалось неожиданно просто, и вовсе не потому что тот сам молчал. Тот будто специально не шел на контакт, только из вежливости не уходя из комнаты сразу же, едва туда входил мистер Сегундус. Все это необычайно злило и только подстегивало продолжать глупый бойкот.

Шли дни и Сегундус стал замечать, что раздражительное и угрюмое настроение стало одолевать его все чаще. Еще немного и начнет сказываться на учениках - вот уж чего точно допустить нельзя. То, что между ними с Чилдермассом пробежала кошка заметили все обитатели Старкросса. Мистер Хонифут тактично поинтересовался, что же такого случилось и, кажется, решил, что они поругались из-за перевода Книги Короля. Сегундус не стал разубеждать его - любая ложь сейчас была проще и логичнее правды. 

Он стал часто задумываться о том, почему он вообще верит Чилдермассу. После воровства книг, закрытия Йоркского общества, запрета школы магии, агрессии в сторону леди Поул он просто приходит к нему в дом и ничего не объясняя просит помощи! Неизвестно еще, чем он еще занимался по указке мистера Норрелла, а после и в своих целях. Как он вообще не выставил Чилдермасса за порог сразу же?

От таких мыслей мистеру Сегундусу казалось, что злоба кипит в нем как мутное варево в старом котелке, и он сам себе становился омерзителен. Это отрезвляло. Если отбросить все недовольство, то оставалась только пугающая неизвестность похождений Чилдермасса и то, какие плоды они могли принести ему и обитателям Старкросса. Им нужно было поговорить, но Сегундус сам загнал себя в ловушку глупой обидой и первым идти на сближение не хотел.

Спустя две недели кое-что поменялось. Теперь мистер Сегундус вместо безразличия Чилдермасса наоборот чувствовал повышенное внимание к своей персоне. На него смотрели. Этот взгляд преследовал его, когда он входил в комнату, где сидел Чилдермасс, и порядком смущал. Взгляд казался осязаемым, поддерживающим и неожиданно даже теплым. В тот момент, когда Сегундусу подумалось, что он ощущает все это кожей, вплоть до небольшого головокружения, он догадался посмотреть вокруг себя немного другим зрением.

Так и есть: Чилдермасс обратился к самому действенному способу общения, который ему оставался - магии. Отчего-то это не разозлило, а рассмешило Сегундуса. Вероятно, и правда нужно было заканчивать эту молчанку. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Чилдермасса долгим взглядом, которым тот сам обычно начинал “разговор” в последнее время. Потом вежливо раскланялся со всеми, кто сидел в тот момент в столовой и вышел. 

Спустя десяток шагов он услышал как хлопнула дверь - Чилдермасс все понял и пошел следом. В молчании они дошли до библиотеки и Сегундус вдруг ощутил, как его решимость постепенно угасает. Сначала не разговаривал с человеком две недели, а теперь что сказать?

Чилдермасс подошел к первому же столу с неубранными бумагами и заглянул в лежащую там книгу. Это была книга по магии, написанная на итальянском - подарок Арабеллы Стрендж, привезенный из Венеции. Итальянский мистер Сегундус знал плохо, но то было пол-беды - книга была о магических рунах, которые судя по подписям, предполагалось рисовать прямо в воздухе. Чилдермасс водил пальцами по строчкам так, будто символы, изображенные на странице, были ему знакомы.

\- Не получается, - смущенно признался мистер Сегундус, подходя ближе. Он попытался воспроизвести знак рукой, как и советовали в книге, но не достиг никакого результата.

Чилдермасс улыбнулся, а затем бросив короткий вопросительный взгляд, взял Сегундуса за запястье и повел его рукой медленно и плавно, повторяя изгибы руны. Знак остался висеть в воздухе отливая фиолетовым свечением. Чилдермасс легко дунул и он растаял.

\- Вы поражаете меня, - выдохнул Сегундус.

Чилдермасс горько усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Не всегда в лучшую сторону, верно, но это уже мелочи. Простите, что не говорил с вами. Глупость несусветная, хуже малых детей.

Чилдермасс скрестил руки на груди и недовольно сверкнул глазами.

\- Ладно, заканчиваю с извинениями. Но и вы больше так не делайте. В последний раз вы пропали на два месяца, так же ничего не объясняя. Представьте себе что я подумал, когда вы снова...

Чилдермасс вдруг склонил голову в жесте ужасно похожем на покаянный, а затем прижал руку к сердцу, снова пристально посмотрев на Сегундуса. Тот стоял в растерянности, не зная правильно ли истолковал увиденное. Похоже, перед ним только что извинились и обещали, что больше такого не повторится.

\- Ради сохранности моего душевного спокойствия, уж пожалуйста...

Чилдермасс коснулся лба, потом быстро дотронулся до руки мистера Сегундуса и опять приложил ладонь к сердцу.

"Ради уважения к вам", - расшифровал Сегундус и улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо. Кстати, вы могли бы вести уроки - у вас редкий дар объяснять магию и заставлять ею пользоваться. Я знаю, что вы и так даете консультации ученикам, но почему бы не сделать это на официальной основе? Вы сможете писать на доске, или просто творить магию - вас понимают.

Чилдермасс вернул ему улыбку и привычным движением потянулся за пером.

"Если вы считаете, что нужно"

\- О, конечно! Давно пора.

"Благодарю. И я рад, что снова могу вызвать у вас улыбку"

\- У вас это всегда получалось, - отмахнулся Сегундус.

"Мне ужасно не хватало бесед с вами"

\- И мне с вами. Не хватает.

Последние слова прозвучали бестактно, но искренне - мистер Сегундус действительно скучал по нормальному общению с Чилдермассом, по их спорам и долгим беседам о магии, которые затягивались до утра, но больше всего - по его голосу. Он старался не упоминать об этом, но что тут было утаивать. 

Чилдермасс посмотрел на Сегундуса с болезненным выражением лица, будто силился что-то сказать, но не мог. Сегундус первым отвел глаза. С пера в руках Чилдермасса упала крупная капля чернил, расплывшись по строчкам некрасивой кляксой.

***

Пожалуй, решение предложить Чилдермассу попробовать себя в роли преподавателя было одним из самых удачных в жизни мистера Сегундуса. Столько, сколько о магии знал Чилдермасс, в данный момент в Англии не знал никто - ну, кроме совсем уже древних членов магических сообществ, да и то, вряд ли у них было много практики. Ученики были в восторге, отсутствие голоса у их нового учителя совершенно им не мешало. Они даже в какой-то мере сами перешли на этот уровень общения: подходили с вопросами уже написанными на бумаге, задачи решали не вслух, а на доске, используя схемы и руны. Уроки мистера Чилдермасса были самыми тихими из всех, зато после них школа наполнялась радостным гвалтом.

Чилдермасс тоже выглядел довольным - он чаще улыбался, веселье появилось даже у него в глазах. Мистеру Сегундусу иногда казалось, что даже движения у него стали полны какой-то новой светлой силы и радости. За этим оказалось удивительно приятно наблюдать. Он и раньше думал о том, что Джон Чилдермасс является сосредоточием редкой для чародеев харизмы, а теперь и вовсе не мог отвести от него глаз. 

К счастью, мистер Чилдермасс совершенно не имел ничего против его компании. Сегундус лично посетил несколько уроков и остался доволен как учителем, так и качеством преподавания. После таких уроков его обступали ученики, и засыпали вопросами. Видимо, даже в глазах окружающих они с Чилдермассом стали неделимым целым - на что не мог найти ответа один, то всегда можно было спросить у другого. История знала множество примеров конфронтации двух волшебников, но еще ни одного настолько успешного союза. Пожалуй, потому что ни один из волшебников раньше не был немым.

Так или иначе, в решении мистера Сегундуса все же был один изъян: он так увлекся школьными делами, что совершенно забыл мире вне Старкросса. Он перестал интересоваться новостями касательно возрождения суда Пяти Драконов и даже не замечал, что приглашения на очередные собрания Йоркского Общества волшебников перестали поступать.

Это случилось погожим днем в конце мая, солнце уже припекало, хоть и не так сильно, как прошлым летом. Чилдермасс и мистер Сегундус засели в кабинете у последнего за разбором очередной главы Книги Короля. Из открытых окон тянуло весенней свежестью, было слышно щебетание птиц и воодушевленные голоса учеников. Совершенно не подходящий день для скучной рутинной работы, но волшебники так не считали.

\- Солнце в короне, я думаю, он говорил о полдне. Эти слова следует читать в полдень, глядя на какие-то поля…

Чилдермасс не отрывая взгляда от бумаг поднял руку и сделал неопределенный жест, который на его языке означал “я так не думаю”. Он быстро написал на листе фразу и передал его мистеру Сегундусу.

“Аскгласс всегда говорит буквально, вам ли не знать.”

Сегундус рассмеялся.

\- Я думаю, вам все-таки нужно сделать таблички и поднимать их. 

Чилдермасс повернулся, скептически прищурился, а потом невежливо указал на Сегундуса пальцем и покачал головой.

“Вам они не нужны”, - понял тот и кивнул.

\- Верно, я вас понимаю, хотя иногда для меня самого просто загадка, как я это делаю. А что же остальные?

Чилдермасс пожал плечами, хмыкнул, кивнул Сегундусу и снова вернулся к записям.

“Остальные могут спросить у вас, если хотят.”

Мистер Сегундус улыбнулся и хотел сказать было, что он не всегда будет рядом, но вдруг сам испугался этих слов. Что, если правда, окажется так, что Чилдермассу придется говорить, а его рядом не будет? Точнее, рядом не будет никого, кто понял бы его правильно?

Словно в подтверждение мрачных мыслей в дверь осторожно постучались. В комнату заглянул мистер Хонифут и уже по одному выражению его лица можно было понять, что случилось что-то плохое.

\- Мистер Сегундус, там пришли… - мистер Хонифут замялся, - представители магического правопорядка Англии. Им нужен мистер Чилдермасс.

Сегундус встал, собираясь сказать, что он ослышался - кто пришел? Кого именно им надо? И какого, в конце-концов, черта? Но прежде чем открыть рот, он взглянул на Чилдермасса и опешил - тот совершенно не выглядел удивленным.

Чилдермасс заметил безумный взгляд, направленный на него и повернулся к Сегундусу. Он улыбнулся, одними глазами.

“Все хорошо.”

И вот тут стало страшно по-настоящему.

В гостиной на первом этаже, где обычно отдыхали после уроков ученики, сидели люди. Двое из них были из Йоркского Общества волшебников: мистер Хант (или Харт - никто так и не мог выучить) и второй, значительно моложе - его Сегундус видел только на паре собраний, и их не успели представить. Двое других были ему вовсе незнакомы. Один из них выглядел как лондонский франт, а второй имел вид настолько усталого и избитого жизнь человека, что его хотелось тут же усадить у огня и предложить чаю. 

\- Мистер Роутфуд и мистер Коллинз, лондонский детектив.

Мистер Сегундус очаровательно улыбнулся и сел поближе к детективу - из всех присутствующих он вызывал у него наименьшее отторжение.

\- Джентльмены, я не совсем понимаю причину вашего визита, - начал он.

\- Мистер Сегундус, вы - директор магической школы Старкросс? - вальяжно спросил мистер Роутфуд. Слово “директор” он каким-то образом произнес издевательски, будто забавную шутку.

\- Можно и так сказать.

\- Этот человек, - кивок в сторону Чилдермасса, - сейчас временно проживает на территории школы?

\- Мистер Чилдермасс является преподавателем, и я все еще не понимаю…

\- Мистер Чилдермасс обвиняется в пособничестве убийству мисс Элизабет Будворк, - это уже мистер Хант, - Мы забираем его в Лондон для дальнейшего расследования.

\- На каком основании? - удивленно спросил Сегундус.

\- На основании свидетельских показаний. 

\- Каких таких показаний?

\- Не думайте, что наши обвинения голословны. Мы провели огромную работу, чтобы выяснить что именно случилось с несчастной мисс Будворк и кто продал ей заклинание. Нашлись люди, которые видели черного чародея рядом с шарлатаном, с которым позже встречалась покойная.

\- Вероятно, вам стоит поискать черного чародея или того шарлатана.

Мистер Роутфуд хмыкнул, будто услышал что-то смешное. Юный волшебник тоже оскалился, а вот детектив смотрел на Сегундуса со странным сочувствием во взгляде.

\- А что же мистер Чилдермасс? У него нет никаких возражений к происходящему? - сказал мистер Хант впился в него глазами.

\- Мистер Чилдермасс не может говорить. Из-за сложного магического эксперимента он потерял голос. 

Волшебники растерялись, но ненадолго.

\- Так вот же перо и бумага, или писать он тоже разучился. Или, может, он и не умел - говорят, люди из его сословия...

\- Прекратите, - тихо сказал Сегундус. - Не смейте оскорблять никого в этом доме. 

\- Что вы, мистер Сегундус, - Роутфуд улыбнулся. - Мы просто хотим узнать правду, только и всего.

\- Правда в том, что вы не можете найти черного чародея, а эти два джентльмена просто терпеть не могут мистера Чилдермасса. 

\- Вы в этом так уверены? 

\- Абсолютно.

\- Тогда пусть мистер Чилдермасс докажет нам свою невиновность. Хотя бы слово в свою защиту, а?

Сегундус повернулся, с мольбой глядя на Чилдермасса. Они уже давно не говорили о черном чародее и не обсуждали новости, а еще раньше Чилдермасс перестал отрицать свою причастность к происходящему. Впрочем, Сегундусу хватило и одного серьезного взгляда и отрицательного движения головой, чтобы понять, что это не он. И сейчас он ждал не слов, не объяснений, а простого жеста, который подсказал бы что делать. 

Чилдермасс выглядел как человек, который понимает, что происходит. Он сидел прямо, положив ладонь на бумаги, но перо в руки не брал, и, судя по всему, не собирался. 

\- Мистер Чилдермасс? - тихо позвал Сегундус.

Тот обернулся и улыбнулся уголком губ - так, чтобы заметил только он, а не другие джентльмены.

“Все в порядке.”

Затем кивнул, наклонился над столом и прилежно вывел на бумаге:

“Я согласен пройти с вами, джентльмены. Для выяснения обстоятельств”.

\- Нет, вы не можете, - беспомощно сказал Сегундус. - Мистер Чилдермасс, Джон! Что вы делаете!

Чилдермас встал и легко коснулся его плеча. Короткое касание, но как много оно означало - благодарность, теплоту, а еще предупреждение. Оставайся на месте, дальше я сам. 

\- Нет, что за глупость!

Чилдермасс развел руками: “вы ничего не можете сделать”, - и прошел вслед за донельзя довольными членами Йоркского общества волшебников. Детектив мистер Коллинз, встал последним и заверил Сегундуса в том, что следствие во всем разберется, а он лично проследит, чтобы в Старкросс оперативно поступала информация.

Мистер Сегундус остался в гостиной сам, стоя над дурацким листком с последними словами Чилдермасса. Написаны они были ровным и округлым почерком, которым он обычно подписывал важные письма.

***

Следующие дни прошли как в тумане. Мистер Сегундус не мог вспомнить, что он делал несколько минут назад, застывал посреди разговора и не реагировал на обеспокоенные вопросы. Ученики, выспросив подробности отъезда Чилдермасса у мистера Хонифута, предусмотрительно не подходили к нему. Да он и не знал, как им все объяснить.

Он ходил по Стракроссу повсюду натыкаясь перья с бутылочками чернил и листки бумаги, исписанные и нет, бережно подбирал их и уносил в свой кабинет. На листках были разъяснения схем работы некоторых заклинаний, чужие задачи с его пометками и просто длинные предложения, которые нельзя было выразить жестами. Мистер Сегундус рассеянно просматривал их, стараясь если не найти, так вспомнить, говорил ли Чилдермасс что-то о черном чародее и как вообще реагировал на ситуацию.

По всем имеющимся на руках фактам выходило, что не говорил. А еще, если рассмотреть все более детально, то можно было легко представить то, что он на самом деле виновен во всем происходящем - начиная от стихийных всплесков магии до несчастных случаев среди начинающих волшебников. Дойдя до этой мысли мистер Сегундус саркастично улыбнулся самому себе. Ну да, и магию в Англию вернул не Джонатан Стрендж, а тоже Джон Чилдермасс. 

И все же во всей этой истории было слишком много белых пятен. Тем более, ее главный герой молчал.

Через неделю мистер Сегундус смог заставить себя подняться в комнату Чилдермасса. Туда никто не заходил с самого его отъезда - вещи лежали на тех же местах, где он их оставил, стол уже начал покрываться пылью. На стуле был брошен пиджак, возле кровати рукопись - очередной вариант расшифровки Книги Короля. Сегундус присел на кровать и поднял ее, вглядываясь в пометки. Руки тут же зачесались исправить кое-что и поспорить, но он лишь крепче сжал бумагу, напоминая себе, что спорить сейчас не с кем. 

Мистер Сегундус еще раз осмотрел комнату только сейчас заметив, что Чилдермасс ничего с собой не взял. Когда человек уезжает и не берет с собой даже необходимых в дороге вещей? Когда уже знает, что не вернется.

Эта мысль прошила Сегундуса до самых костей. Он вскочил с кровати и помчался в свой кабинет, вновь возвращаясь к вороху бумаг. Все факты, случившиеся на его глазах, выстроились в стройную последовательность: вот Чилдермасс договоривается с ним о встрече, таинственно исчезает на два месяца, а после так же неожиданно возвращается немым. Просит о помощи, на все вопросы о своем состоянии или произошедшем не реагирует, остается в Старкроссе. Ведет себя тихо и вежливо, но отстраненно, и только после ссоры с мистером Сегундусом как-то включается в жизнь школы. Уходит по первому требованию властей. 

В промежутке было еще кое-что: мистер Чилдермасс колдовал в начале весны, и вся английская магия отзывалась ему. Мистер Сегундус отвлекся от копания в бумагах и посмотрел в окно, которое выходило на тот самый лес и увидел золотое свечение защитного контура. 

\- Вы просто несносный чародей, - восхищенно сказал он в пустоту и вернулся к бумагам. 

Вот оно. “... Что до ваших размышлений о суде… Я считаю, его появление вполне обоснованной мерой. Вспомните Элизабет Будворк.”

Уже тогда, много месяцев назад Чилдермасс знал, что за ним придут, и что случится это из-за Элизабет. Даже профессиональному гадателю было бы тяжело сделать такой расклад.

Кстати, про расклады: за все время пребывания Чилдермасса в Старкроссе Сегундус ни разу не видел у него в руках карты. Ни разу - и это у человека, который с ними не расставался. Но отчего-то он знал, что его ждет в дальнейшем.

\- Что же вы натворили за те два месяца, Джон, - горько сказал Сегундус и потянулся к спрятанным письмам Джонатана Стренджа.

Этим же вечером в Старкросс пришло письмо от детектива Коллинза, в котором сообщалось, что мистер Чилдермасс сбежал из тюрьмы неведомым образом, но мистер Сегундус был уже далеко.

***

На дорогах Короля было вовсе не так страшно, как воображал себе мистер Сегундус. От обилия магии у него закружилась голова, но он сосредоточился и перешел на другое зрение, которым обычно видел, как творится волшебство. Оглянувшись вокруг, он испытал некоторую долю разочарования - едва ли не половина впечатляющих зданий и развалин были ничем иным, чем просто иллюзиями, мастерски выполненными и простоявшими века, но все же. 

Сегундус тряхнул головой и пошел за мерцающим зеленым лучом, который снова вел его. В начале пути волшебник на пробу придал ему силы, начертав руну концентрации, и теперь чтобы сократить путь, шел прямо через морок, ощущая легкое покалывание магии. Идти очень помогали мысли о том, что он скажет Чилдермассу, когда увидит, но придумать достойную речь не удалось - путешествие закончилось слишком быстро.

Он вывалился из мутного зеркала в чью-то захламленную комнатушку и тут же получил тряпкой по ногам. Какая-то старая сердитая женщина била его и кричала на непонятном языке. 

\- Постойте-постойте, мэм, мадам! - мистер Сегундус пытался отойти или защититься руками. - Извините, я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения! Я ищу своего друга, человека, мужчину - вы видели его? - он попытался руками показать рост и ширину предполагаемого друга, но не слишком преуспел в этом.

Женщина остановилась и смерила Сегундуса презрительным взглядом. 

\- Англичане. Расходились тут, - выплюнула она.

Сегундус возликовал.

\- Так вы видели его? Давно?

\- В замок пошел. Догонишь еще.

\- О, спасибо, благодарю вас! - мистер Сегундус от полноты чувств поцеловал сердитой женщине руку и выскочил из комнаты, а затем и из ее домика. 

Он обнаружил, что очутился в некой небольшой деревне. Вокруг была незнакомая холмистая местность, редкие дома и полное отсутствие людей. Сегундус зашагал за все еще мерцающим, хотя и заметно побледневшим, зеленым лучом, пытаясь угадать где же он очутился. Сбивал с толку язык, на котором кричала женщина - ничего подобного он никогда в жизни не слышал. Но все мысли вылетели из головы, едва он увидел в конце дороги Чилдермасса.

Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди и с тоской смотрел на приближение Сегундуса. Рубашка у него была испачкана и измята, волосы в привычном беспорядке, а судя по лицу, не брился с тех пор, как покинул Стакросс. Он пошевелился и мистер Сегундус вздохнул с облегчением - судя по движениям он не был ранен, или еще что похуже.

\- Я пойду с вами, куда бы вы не направлялись. Но вы это уже и так поняли, - заявил Сегундус, останавливаясь рядом.

Чилдермасс закатил глаза, а затем коснулся виска двумя пальцами.

\- Надеялись на мое благоразумие? Ха! Вы же знали, что у меня его нет еще когда пришли в Старкросс.

Чилдермасс улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Ох, оставьте, вы воспользовались моим хорошим отношением к вам и сами впутали меня в эту историю. И теперь я хочу знать, чем она закончится. Разве я этого не заслуживаю?

Долгий пристальный взгляд, а затем кивок. Чилдермасс протянул ему руку и Сегундус тут же взялся за нее, для верности переплетя пальцы. Там, куда они шли, это понадобится.

Они сделали шаг и все вокруг изменилось. Пейзаж подернулся дымкой, время закрутилось в петлю - мистер Сегундус восторженно смотрел на этот процесс, он никогда даже помыслить не мог, что сможет увидеть время, - замелькали какие-то люди и звуки. Они шли сквозь толщу воды, мимо привычных дорог, мимо дорог Короля и троп эльфов, к чему-то такому же древнему, как сама магия. 

Там, где они оказались, была ночь. Впереди стоял замок, точнее, развалины замка, в которых пел ветер. Над ними висели тяжелые тучи, в воздухе пахло приближающейся грозой. Мистер Сегундус обернулся к Чилдермассу и быстро прочитал жесты:

“Будьте осторожны. Не отходите от меня. Смотрите в оба.”

Сегундус кивнул и уточнил:

\- Колдовать можно?

“Я бы не советовал. Здесь другая магия”

\- Хорошо.

Они прошли в развалины постоянно оглядываясь. Чилдермасс расцепил их руки, но крепко взял Сегундуса за запястье, будто был готов в любой момент сорваться с места увлекая его за собой или наоборот оттолкнуть подальше. Они сделали еще несколько шагов и Чилдермасс застыл на месте широко раскрыв глаза.

Мистера Сегундуса обдало ворохом образов: он видел цветы, камни и травы, слышал звон голосов и чувствовал привычное для колдовства головокружение. Он крепко зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза, иллюзии были ему больше не страшны. Он видел их как дымку - морок, сквозь который он проходил на дорогах Короля. 

А вот Чилдермассу было сейчас не так легко. Он сорвался с места и побежал, оставив Сегундуса.

\- Чилдермасс! Господи, Джон, постойте! - Сегундус бросился за ним.

Они бежали по гулким полуразрушенным коридорам замка, и каждый раз Чилдермасс оказывался на несколько шагов впереди. Сегундус звал его, кричал о том, что это всего лишь магия дурачит его, но тот не слышал. Где-то над их головами послышались звуки грома.

Чилдермасс выбежал в какой-то зал, где полностью отсутствовала крыша и замер. Мистер Сегундус наконец смог догнать его и остановился рядом тяжело дыша.

\- Джон, послушайте. Что бы вы сейчас не видели - это иллюзии. Вы можете с ними справиться. 

Чилдермасс смотрел прямо и видел что-то свое, лихорадочно сжимая кулаки. Сегундус вдруг остро и пронзительно понял, что сейчас случится, и чего случиться не должно. Он чувствовал, что Чилдермассу нельзя сейчас говорить. И поэтому он здесь.

Сегундус сделал шаг, аккуратно, чтобы не напугать погруженного неизвестно во что Чилдермасса, взял его лицо в ладони и коснулся его губ своими. Несказанное слово превратилось в судорожный вдох. Раздался еще один громовой раскат.

Когда Чилдермасс положил горячие ладони ему на спину, Сегундус отстранился, глядя в немного ошалевшие глаза.

\- Вы не должны говорить сейчас. Не спрашивайте, откуда я знаю. Поверьте мне, как я верю вам.

Чилдермасс наклонил голову и потянулся к нему сам. Ответный поцелуй оказался таким, что мистер Сегундус забыл, где они находятся, что происходит, и какая магия разлита вокруг. Во всем мире остались только губы Чилдермасса, его руки и жар от его тела. 

Когда стало не хватать дыхания, Сегундус отстранился с легким вздохом и спрятал лицо у Чилдермасса на плече. Он не сразу понял, почему по нему течет вода и откуда такой шум. Пока они целовались начался дождь, такой сильный, что они тут же вымокли до последней нитки. 

Чилдермасс коснулся спутанных мокрых волос Сегундуса ладонью и вдруг произнес:

\- Я думаю, нам нужно найти укрытие. 

Мистер Сегундус вскинул голову.

\- Джон. Вы говорите.

\- Верно. Уже полночь и теперь можно.

\- Ах, ну конечно.

Чилдермасс рассмеялся.

\- Я определенно задолжал вам объяснения.

\- О, да.

\- Только давайте все-таки уйдем из-под дождя. Это долгая история.

Они забились под резную арку в конце зала - так было ближе и теплее, и Чилдермасс начал свой рассказ.

\- В начале прошлого лета я писал вам насчет одного важного вопроса, связанного с английской магией. Я хотел услышать ваш совет, но в итоге мне не хватило терпения и я решил попробовать разобраться в вопросе самостоятельно. Как вы уже заметили, английская магия весьма пострадала из-за отсутствия книг по магии. Они пропали, когда Стрендж и Норрелл колдовали в последний раз. Я часто гадал на картах и они говорили, что вернуть книги возможно, только решившемуся на это придется пройти трудный путь.

Чилдермасс ненадолго замолчал, но мистер Сегундус и не думал перебивать того, кто не пользовался своим голосом почти год. 

\- Я когда-то читал о том, что на заре своего правления Король-Ворон вызывал великих чародеев древности и беседовал с ними. Там упоминался и Мерлин, которого Король очень уважал. И я решил обратиться к нему за помощью, - Чилдермасс предупреждающе поднял ладонь, чтобы ему дали продолжить: - Так я оказался здесь. Признаться, я не видел Мерлина, но говорил с ним. Он поставил условие - гейс молчания. Я не должен был говорить целый год с момента обещания, а так же рассказывать о самом обете и его причинах. Мне было предсказано, что в этом году меня будут подстерегать разные несчастья и неприятности, враги разочаруются во мне, а друзья предадут рано или поздно.

\- И вы пришли в Старкросс.

Чилдермасс кивнул.

\- Я и не надеялся, что вы примите меня надолго. Мне просто нужно было отдохнуть. Дав обет я попытался уйти отсюда, напутал что-то с заклинаниями и вышел в наше время только через два месяца. Эти дни пролетели для меня, как один миг. Как для жителей той деревни в Бедфордшире, помните?

Сегундуса вдруг пробрало дрожью, но он тут же сказал самому себе, что не стоит поддаваться панике.

\- Где мы сейчас?

\- Кармартен, Уэльс. К сожалению, не скажу вам какой именно это век… Не пугайтесь, теперь я с легкостью найду выход отсюда - испытание пройдено.

\- Выходит, мы переместились сюда во времени из настоящего Кармартена, нашего, я имею в виду?

\- Да. - Чилдермасс помолчал и заметил: - Вы дрожите, Джон, - он приобнял его одной рукой, не встретив никакого сопротивления, и продолжил рассказ: - Черный чародей это тоже одна из иллюзий Мерлина. Вы и тут все правильно поняли, и, честно говоря, без вас бы я с ними не справился. Если бы я произнес хоть слово до момента истечения срока обещания, я бы умер в ближайший Самайн.

\- Вы с ума сошли, - раздраженно сказал Сегундус неосознанно переходя на тон, которым отчитывал учеников за сожженный сарай. - Вы были в школе! Рисковали обетом и своей жизнью каждую минуту. Еще и я постоянно приставал к вам с разговорами, а потом вовсе отправил преподавать.

\- Ради всех книг по магии это не такая уж большая цена. А вы... вы были моим испытанием и спасением от него одновременно, - его голос был полон такой теплоты, что становилось неловко. 

Из всего самого дикого и невероятного, что случилось сегодня, самым неожиданным было снова слушать Чилдермасса, а не читать его слова на бумаге, или угадывать по выражению лица. Сложно сказать почему, но мистер Сегундус не знал радоваться ли по этому поводу. С молчаливым Чилдермассом было тяжело, но он хотя бы был понятен. Сейчас же его голос играл тонами, обманчиво обволакивая и предлагая то, что совсем невозможно было вообразить. И все же...

\- Я рад снова слышать вас.

Чилдермасс усмехнулся.

\- А уж как я рад снова говорить! 

Сегундус снова ощутил смущение от ситуации в целом: они с Чилдермассом сидели неизвестно в каком столетии посреди развалин и пережидали дождь, обнявшись чтобы не дрожать от холода. Судя по всему, Джон Чилдермасс совершенно не имел ничего против - вполне обычное времяпровождение для чародея. Мистер Сегундус же чувствовал себя слишком уставшим для того, чтобы анализировать случившееся. Он вяло попытался собраться с мыслями и вспомнил еще одну вещь, о которой хотел спросить.

\- А как же ваши карты? Не припомню, чтобы видел их у вас.

\- Я подумал, что пользоваться ими в моей ситуации может быть опасно. Я уже знал, что мне предстоит, и что будет, если я не справлюсь. Оставил их у Гвендолин. Она оказалась единственной на окраине Кармартена, у которой есть зеркало.

Сегундус усмехнулся, вспомнив насупленную женщину, рокотавшую что-то на валлийском - теперь понятно, почему язык показался ему совершенно незнаком. 

\- Что ж, придется забрать их, чтобы узнать какое будущее нас всех ждет теперь. Вы все еще под следствием, суд Пяти Драконов возрождают самым нелепым образом, а тут еще и из ниоткуда появляются пропавшие книги по магии.

Чилдермасс закатил глаза.

\- Книги по магии и есть наш козырь. Мы расскажем про то, что причастны к их возвращению и все. Заклинание Мерлина больше не довлеет надо мной, а черного чародея, как иллюзию, скоро все забудут. 

\- Так значит, вы хотите вернуться в английскую магию на белом коне и в сверкающих доспехах?

Чилдермасс посмотрел на Сегундуса из-под уже начавших высыхать прядей, упавших ему на лицо и серьезно поинтересовался:

\- Вы что-то имеете против?

\- Нет, но я считаю, что нужно подгадать удачный момент...

Они понимающе кивнули друг другу, а затем рассмеялись. Мерлин, где бы он ни был, ответил им еще одним раскатом грома.

ЭПИЛОГ

Спустя два дня в Лондоне был созван первый экстренный совет Нового Магического Суда. На повестке дня стоял вероломный побег первого магического преступника - Джона Чилдермасса. Но каково же было удивление волшебников, созванных для консультации по такому важному вопросу, когда посреди дискуссии в зал вошел вышеупомянутый чародей и ничуть не смущаясь лично предоставил сам себе слово. 

Чилдермасс говорил о возрождении английской магии, и том, какую опасность таят в себе неизученные заклинания, а так же как был опечален ситуацией лично он. Настолько, что взвалил на себя тяжелую ношу возвращения утраченных книг по магии, используя сложнейшие заклинания, а так же клятву молчания вплоть до завершения его трудов. В качестве наглядной демонстрации он предоставил старый потрепанный томик Ормскирка и пообещал, что вскоре вернутся и остальные книги.

Он играючи отвел от себя обвинения в убийстве мисс Будворк, предоставив того самого уличного чародея, который продал ей заклинание (по счастью, это был не Винкулюс, хотя он тоже участвовал в поисках подозреваемого). Говорят, что вместе с Чилдермассом пришел еще один чародей - глава первой магической школы Старкросс мистер Джон Сегундус, и именно он настоял на том, чтобы дело Элизабет Будворк рассматривалось, как несчастный случай обращения с магией, а не умышленное убийство. Однако позже никто из присутствовавших тогда в зале суда чародеев не мог вспомнить, был ли достопочтимый джентльмен там или нет. Так или иначе, путем голосования дело было отправлено на дополнительное расследование, а мистер Чилдермасс и уличный чародей отпущены с миром.

В то же время в домах по всей Англии стали появляться книги по магии. Их находили не только в библиотеках, но и на чердаках, под кроватями, в каморках, где бывали только слуги и один раз даже в суповой кастрюле, которая, по счастью, была пуста. Обнаружив у себя магические фолианты, люди не спешили выставлять их на продажу, а садились и начинали читать. Ими двигало любопытство и желание первыми разобраться в том, о чем все так много говорят. Всю страну захватила волна повального чтения.

Конечно же, она не обошла и Старкросс - по возвращению из Лондона Чилдермасс и Сегундус обнаружили довольно обширную библиотеку. Занятия в школе приостановились на несколько дней, так как оторваться от потерянных и неожиданно обретенных сокровищ не желал никто. К концу второй недели мистеру Сегундусу удалось нормализовать рабочий процесс, не в последнюю очередь благодаря вечерним посиделкам с учениками с обсуждением прочитанного. 

Уроки Чилдермасса по практической магии теперь были веселыми и шумными. Общаться с ним мистеру Сегундусу стало куда проще, но теперь казалось, что они не говорят ни о чем важном. Они были вежливы друг с другом, перебрасывались за день дежурными фразами, а вечером неизменно встречались в библиотеке или в кабинете каждый со своей книгой. Они тепло улыбались друг другу и возвращались к чтению.

В один из таких вечеров мистер Сегундус вдруг почувствовал на себе взгляд Чилдермасса - такой же как раньше, когда тот не мог говорить. Он с удивлением оторвался от книги и отметил по расслабленной позе и отложенной подальше книге, что тот сидит так уже довольно давно. Чилдермасс подтвердил его мысли:

\- Когда вы чем-то увлечены, до вас очень тяжело достучаться.

Сегундус хмыкнул.

\- Вы могли бы позвать меня.

\- Еще не до конца привык, что могу пользоваться голосом.

\- Вот как?

\- Вы избаловали меня, мистер Сегундус. С вами слишком хорошо молчать.

Сегундус попытался оценить эту фразу и ее скрытые смыслы, но не слишком преуспел. Теперь он путался в оттенках голоса, который обычно противоречил живой мимике Чилдермасса. Это все невероятно смущало, поэтому он предпочитал не говорить без лишней надобности. Но раз Чилдермасс начал первым...

\- Но вы все-таки хотите поговорить со мной, так? - на удачу сказал он.

\- Так. Я бы хотел спросить вас: почему вы не выгнали меня?

\- Что, простите?

\- Когда я пришел к вам в Старкросс после двух месяцев неведения и не сказал вам ровным счетом ничего, почему вы позволили мне остаться?

Мистер Сегундус округлил глаза и развел руками - он совершенно не знал, что ответить на этот вопрос. Как Чилдермасс мог вообще подумать, что он мог прогнать его?

\- Мне было сказано, что мои друзья предадут меня, а мои враги разочаруются во мне. Но вы…

\- Выходит, я не друг вам, - Сегундус пожал плечами. - И уж точно не враг. Мы с вами волшебники и это, согласитесь, многое объясняет. 

\- Вы не друг и не враг, верно. Вы нечто иное, - Чилдермасс прищурил глаза так, будто собирался сказать что-то важное. - Вы поверили мне.

\- Я всегда верил вам.

\- Это странно.

\- Не более, чем все остальное в наших с вами жизнях.

Чилдермасс хотел было сказать что-то еще, но лишь мотнул головой останавливая сам себя. Сегундус пристально вглядывался в его лицо, нервные жесты пальцами, на которые он обычно не обращал внимания, темные глаза. Это все говорило о том, что нельзя было сказать в слух, нельзя написать или выразить даже при помощи магии. И только он один мог прочесть это, потому что ему было это позволено уже давным давно.

Пожалуй, ради этого стоило отложить книгу в сторону.


End file.
